valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Cybercity/Killers
5afv4 - Looking for FAW senders/exchange partners. I am a very active player and never kill my own FAWs - I always send them back ^_^ (I also kill AWs if needed + have spare BP) *2jm5h - Quang Duy GMT+7 FAWK. Kill everything u send (when I noticed) *4rc0i -（≧∇≦）Kanari - AWK & Semi-FAWK, will kill at any hp and send according to recent logins *591xn - Himeragi, GMT+7 F/AWK. Kill anything even the low hp AW. Active until from 7am > 7pm. *61ojl - Noire, UTC-8. Ace AWs/FAWs ~85% of the time, and will spend extra BP if needed. Consistently rank 1xx. *5el55 - TomoFAWK, active for most of the day EST (always top 75) *5ce7h -Avariel (Kz/off), FAWK. Kill any FAW and AW (have plenty sword). Traders welcome :). i often share back FAW with full SC (dmg by slime) *2iyn8 - Will defeat any witches you send, even if have to spend multiple attacks (AUS timezone) *6rygn - Prophet: Always active * 3t45r ~ Aeru の Status: Busy | Reciprocating F/AWK Sender & Killer, GMT-8 (PST), Min. 1M+ dmg or 2 BP, Priority to FAWs & latest logins. GL & HF :3! *5g5ai - (FAWK, AWK) ~ Refers to me if u want some fun :3 lalala >:3 add me, i can bite but a little :P *5k8rb - Wave, FAW killer and trader, I always remember and share back minimum hp faw to those who send, too :3 *27kh8 - Sonata, AWK /FAW hitter 1-4 million *59193 - Rirai, FAWK GMT+1 *5hkhe - Yukiane, FAWK, also looking for traders, will purposely share FAWs at 75% hp to active senders and traders *65tl9 - Arturia, FAWK. CET timezone. *6abtj - c_matrix, AWK/FAWK, UTC+1 *62fxj - Ixy, AWK,FAWK *33o6r - 鏡SoulEatr (almost always in top 300) *2qxpm - Alaska, FAWK. PST, active at night. *59tnf - Yuuki, kill everything, GMT+2 *684b9 - H i r o i, -->"AWK"<--. Active; will kill any HP & any lvl AW. *5ykpo - Hime, AWK/FAWK, MST, active daily *5jpr3 - Hyrall, F/AWK, GMT +8, active whole day on sat & sun, at nights everyday (@ work during days) *2706e - フェイト★テスタロッサ, AWK/FAWK GMT + 1 *5kntc - ユキノ on/off/sleep, AWK/FAWK (willing to help you with under 50% hp of AW/FAW), on 12 hours a day, GMT +8 *3r26x - IR modxy, EST, AW/FAWs *3fgf2 - ﻿Ｓｉｎ, F/AWK. UTC-4 (EDT), generally acive 24/7 except when sleeping. *2owfi - KZ★ardhi_dm, GMT+7, active daily (except sleep time), active Sender or Trader are welcome. *55qwt - Ero-kun AWK, AWK/FAW Hitter, GMT + 8 *4kxbi, Tsukiko, fairly active, GMT+7, kill almost everything lvl>150. *3vfgi - Flemimew, Active, GMT+8, AWK. Need senders plox. I can kill AW and my damage to FAW would probably be around 1m~3m *2ppfn - FAWK Kami active, GMT+7, kill your AW/FAW if blow by AW Wave will use 2nd bp, will remember senders and will send FAW back *4g92l - Takumo, AWK/FAWK, GMT+7 *2mjgx - 『Jaeger』or 『Jger』, GMT -6., (F)AWK will use 2nd BP if nuked. I'll send back any chance I have. *'3ncul ~' Dritch, FAWK/sharer, GMT + 8 *'4tj2u' - AC★Blaze/Elit3Blaze || FAWK of any regardless (even 1 solder count left is useful as a send!), GMT +10. Current Event Status: lazy *5ongy - Nina-Awk/Semi Fawk, UTC + 8, i will help who is still not strong enough to kill aw/faw :) *50clm - Aw and Faw are okay, See Profile XvInoahIvx for more info. *1fvoy - AW and FAW are okay, active all day, will send back. *3td2g - AW FAW Killer, Trader, Finisher, name it, it's for Win Win Condition! Time: GMT +8, accepting all sender! *5au13 - ゼレフ 《AWK》 | AWK / FAWK Hitter | GMT +0. *2avwa - AW and FAW killer. Soldier count doesn't matter, I'll kill it anyway | GMT +1 | *4pcsl - Gremory or Raven . doesnt matter if your a sender or not ,but i kill AW/FAW in 1 bp and for everyone out their we can trade F/AWs at any soldier count. *3rvjl - Crescentia; GMT+7; active most of day; will kill anything you send to me; looking for sender(s) or trader(s); help me to get in top 100 :D *3r580 - ☆XV★Astro, F/AWK GMT+1. Active 24/7 except when sleeping. *47tlr - 00.Magna - slacker/casual player because can't always play 24/7. But will kill any F/AW you send. Sometimes will kill in 1 BP. WIll also send back. Mostly active after 6pm (GMT +8).